


11:02 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smirked the minute he helped Supergirl with defeating a villain in Smallville.





	11:02 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smirked the minute he helped Supergirl with defeating a villain in Smallville before he winced from recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
